I Do and I Don't or I Don't Know
by shygurl23
Summary: Brooke Davis is about to get married but somebody stops the wedding. There's three guys in Brooke's life but she is in love with only one of them. To catch us up, Brooke tells the story of her life since her senior year in high school. BC? BL? BD?


**Yea I have two stories goin now. I think I can do it. This story is just an idea, I'll see how the first few chapters go and then figure out if I want to continue or not. Everything that has happened in the series counts here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and yea. I also do not own the character created for Supernatural either, Dean. Yea, he's in my story too. I kinda made him different in this story so he isn't exactly like his character in Supernatural. But yea…I don't own either of that. All belongs to the creators of the show and such.**

**Enjoy. R & R.**

**Prologue**

"When I first laid eyes on you I knew you were going to sweep me off my feet. I…No, no, no. That's dumb."

Wearing a beautiful form fitting Vera Wang wedding dress was Brooke Davis walking around in circles in her 'dressing room' at the church. To all of her friends, Brooke was considered lucky to be getting married right after college but to Brooke it was a nightmare. For the life of her, she couldn't remember or come up with actually, her vows.

"When I first laid eyes on you, you swept me off my feet. When you looked into my eyes for the first time I saw…no that's dumb too."

Brooke finally sat down in front of the mirror and looked at herself. _Today is the day I'm getting married_, she thought.

_**Brooke's POV**_

You all must think I'm going crazy. Well you see, it's a very long story of why I'm having trouble coming up my vow to my future husband, whom I'm getting married today with, which we both will end up in a private house on some island in the middle of nowhere for our honeymoon, and finally…yeah you know where I'm going with this.

Because truly, I don't think I'm ready to get married. Or if I truly want to marry him. I mean I love the guy to death but I just don't know if it's right. It could be right but in the pit of my stomach I want a certain someone to say, "No, don't marry her." Hopefully that person will give a good reason too.

But then again that might be a mistake.

If that is, then my friends would have a total fit. Haley would turn into psycho tutor wife, Peyton would probably be happy and chew me out, and Rachel would go crazy. But I know they would accept my decision because they are my bestest friends in the whole wide world.

Haley James-Scott happens to be my best friend ever. She's married to Nathan Scott, Mr. Basketball Star from Tree Hill High and Duke University. My Haley-bub is going to be an English teacher at Tree Hill High and be the cheerleader sponsor of my old cheerleading team. We won many championships and were 3 year winners of the Classic. Anyways, she has honey blond hair, big brown eyes that Nathan loses himself in each time, she's really uber smart (hence the nickname), and a bubbly personality. You can always count on her to help you with anything and she'll always try to give you advice, even if you don't need it.

Peyton Sawyer is goldilocks and the broody artist. She has a dark side to her. Hard to believe she was a cheerleader in high school too. We've been best friends since we were eight years old. Though during our junior year in high school we went through a rough patch. She stole my boyfriend, Lucas Scott who is the half brother of Nathan. And they, Peyton and Lucas, both went behind my back. I say I forgive them and I do but I don't forget. Currently, I still think she has feelings for Lucas. Peyton and I are still working on our friendship through the years, we've been in a lot of fights. But she is still one of my best friends.

Rachel Gattina. Enough said. She is still your crazy drunk college girl. And were out of college. She has fiery red hair that matches her temper and a body that guys drool over. May I also add that she is fatter than me! Haha. Anyways, she has always been there for me since I moved in with her the middle of my senior year of high school. We may act like we don't get along but it's a joke between us. Were like sisters and nothing can separate us. You mess with her, you mess me. That's likewise with her too. She and Peyton do not get along. Sometimes her and Haley don't get along either but over the years they seem to have to terms or something.

Without them I wouldn't be the person I am today and also, I might not even be sitting here in this dressing room waiting for someone to knock on the door to tell me it's time.

Over the years I have fell in love three times since high school, well kinda. I've known two guys since high school. Lucas Scott and Chase Adams. The third guy I met in college and his name is Noah Winchester.

The first guy has broken my heart too many times to count, but I still love him. He's always been confused. It seems like he doesn't know what he wants and when that happens, I end up getting hurt. Though each time something happens, he says I'm the one. Even when things were really complicated, like when he was with Peyton. Either I was his best friend, girlfriend (exclusive and not) or we were friends with benefits. But in the end he has always been there for me.

The second guy is amazing. I love him to death too. We both met at a Clean Teen meeting, don't ask. But I'll say this, he wasn't a virgin before he joined! Oh yea! Anyways I'll say like what I said about Lucas, him and I both have had our rough patches together but he has also always been there for me too when I needed him. He's actually the only guy and I can go to about any problem. He was there after Peyton and I were attacked by psycho Derek, who pretended to be Peyton's lost brother. All my tiny to major problems in college and even when I chose Lucas over him. He was still there. I'll just say we have history together. Another plus is that he and Rachel actually get along.

Now the third guy. Well there's a lot to say. I'll say I love him to death too. He has shown me that love can be carefree, totally different from Lucas and Chase. Dean doesn't like Chase and he absolutely can not stand Lucas. Noah is really tall, he has brown eyes, short brown hair, and is muscular built. He plays tennis, which was a total surprise to me because he looks like a football or basketball player to me. Oh yea, he also believes in ghosts.

There now you have a little insight on the closest people to me. I just went over all that in my head so I wouldn't have to come up with a vow just yet.

Now I'm totally screwed.

I bet you're probably wondering who I'm about to marry huh? Sorry but that is going to have to wait until I figure it out on my own first! Wait…did that make sense?

Well, I do want to marry him but another part of me doesn't, I just really don't know. I mean I'm ready to be tied down with someone but I don't know if he's the right one. I love the guy to death and he has always been there for me but another part of me knows that he is probably thinking the same thoughts I'm having right now too. Maybe not but I think so. It's hard to tell what he's thinking.

I…

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?"

I waited for a minute and there was no answer.

"Hello. Are you going to answer me or not?" I decided to ask, not moving from where I was sitting. Still no response but another knock came. Argh.

Getting up from my chair I walk towards the door and open it.

No one.

As I about to close the door I look down and see a small white envelope. Picking it up, I quickly look around but there is still no one but I can hear all the people waiting inside the chapel. I come back inside my safe haven and shut the door.

Tearing open the envelope (sorry but I'm a curious person and don't have patience to carefully open it) I pull out a piece of paper and written in ink is, _Do you have your vow ready? Because I truly think it's a lie if you do. Such a shame. Oh yea, why haven't you told anybody your secret Brookie? Have a nice wedding._

All I could do was stare at the paper which seemed like forever. This person knows my secret? I have only told one person my secret and that person even isn't here, their on the other side of the freakin world. In a coma…

_Knock knock_

"Brooke its time," said three girls. Rachel, Haley and Peyton.

I take a deep breath and walk towards the door to open it. But before I do I make sure I plaster a smile on face and hide the note.

This is it.

_I don't even know what to say for my vow. Think Brooke think. _Thinking isn't my strongest point but I am smart, in my own way.

**Ten minutes later…**

I smile at everybody as I walk down the aisle to the Wedding March. My breath catches when I see him in the third row and our eyes lock. I can feel my face starting to heat up so I quickly turn to look at my future husband who is smiling at me like he's the luckiest guy in the world. I can feel a few glares people are giving me behind my back. Might I add that I'm not liked by quite a few girls.

**A few minutes later…**

Okay Brooke breath. Breathe in and breathe out. Take a deep breath, you can do it. Okay…what to say?

"When I first laid eyes on you, I knew…" I began but stopped when the doors in the back opened.

"Wait!" screamed Mouth McFadden running down the isle.

_Okay. WHAT!?! Why is Mouth here? What's going on? Oh well, at least this gives me a few more minutes to come up with something better than my first dumb ideas. _

'_I knew I was in love with you when…'_

_Oohh…wait. Did I miss something? Why is everybody looking at me? _

Well I guess I should tell you my official story now. Of why I'm here and a possible reason why Mouth might be ruining my wedding. I haven't seen Mouth since my sophomore year of college. But that's beside the point. This oh so wonderful fairy tale begins after prom of my senior year in high school…


End file.
